marvel_contestofchampionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sabretooth
|class = Mutant |metal = No |affiliation = Villain |ability1 = Cold Immunity |ability2 = Persistent Charge |ability3 = Fury |ability4 = Bleed |tier1basehealth = - |tier2basehealth = ? |tier3basehealth = ? |tier4basehealth = ? |tier1baseatk = - |tier2baseatk = ? |tier3baseatk = ? |tier4baseatk = ? |synbonus1 = No Mercy |synpartner1 = Black Panther |synbonus2 = No Mercy |synpartner2 = Black Panther (Civil War) |synbonus3 = No Mercy |synpartner3 = Killmonger |synbonus1 = Nemesis |synpartner1 = Wolverine |tier1 = No |tier2 = ? |tier3 = Yes |tier4 = Yes |tag1 = Villain }}Sabretooth is a Mutant Champion. Being a Mutant Champion, she has a Class Bonus against Skill Champions, but is weak to Tech Champions. Bio Victor Creed. Wolverine's half-brother, is better known by the codename "Sabretooth". Like Wolverine, Sabretooth possesses rapid regeneration and enhanced senses, but contrary to Wolverine, Sabretooth embraces the savage qualities of his mutation. He is a vicious assassin, responsible for numerous deaths as a mercenary, and sometimes for his own pleasure. Stats Abilities Passive: *Sabretooth can withstand incredibly cold temperatures, providing him Immunity to Cold Damage like Coldsnap and Frostbite. Persistent Charge: *At the start of the fight, if Sabretooth has a Persistent Charge, he consumes one, re-activating all of his Fury effects that were active at the end of his last fight as permanent Passive Fury effects. *At the start of the fight, if Sabretooth has 0 Persistent Charges, he will randomly receive between 3 and 6 Persistent Charges. :Developer Note: Sabretooth is all about building up damage over multiple fights and will be really good against bosses. Any active Fury effects will be reactivated as passive effects in the next fight if you have a Persistent Charge. This means, if you have 10 passive Permanent Fury effects and 1 temporary Fury Buff active at the end of the fight, Sabretooth will have 11 Fury effects in the next fight as passive Permanent effects. All Attacks: *Every 10 hits on Sabretooth’s or 5 hits on the opponent’s Combo Meters, Sabretooth gains a Fury. Against Skill Champions, Sabretooth also inflicts an Armor Break if he is attacking, reducing the opponents Armor Rating by 500 for 10 seconds. *Fury increases Attack Rating by 261 for 5 seconds. Passive: *Dodging back and allowing Sabretooth to idle for 1 second allows him to convert a temporary Fury Buff into a permanent passive effect. *Sabretooth can convert a maximum of 5 permanent Passive Fury effects in a fight. Fury effects from previous fights do not count towards this limitation. *Sabretooth cannot convert his passive Fury effects while fighting if he has 15 or more permanent passive Fury effects active. Special Attacks: *60% chance to inflict Bleed, dealing 837 Direct Damage over 8 seconds. Special Attacks Special 1: Bloodthirsty – Sabretooth ferociously jumps towards the opponent to unleash a series of vicious claw attacks. *Converts his temporary Fury Buffs into a permanent Fury Passives. Special 2: Ferocious Throw – Sabretooth throws boulders at the opponent before pouncing forward for the knockdown. *Activates a Fury effect and immediately converts it to a Passive effect, increasing Attack Rating by 157 permanently. Special 3: Hunter’s Onslaught – Sabretooth’s viciousness does not stop when the opponent is down, it stops when they are defeated. *Gains a Fury Buff, increasing Attack Rating by 471 for 2 seconds. :Developer Note: Sabretooth’s Special 3 Fury has a very short duration but is extremely powerful! Finish fights with his Special 3 Attack to guarantee having this Fury effect in the next fight. Signature Ability Locked= *'Untamed Heart' **Sabretooth gains Passive Regeneration stacks when struck by the opponent. |-|Unlocked= *'Untamed Heart' **'When Attacked' ***Sabretooth gains a Passive Regeneration stack that recovers 20-60% of the damage taken from the hit over 30 seconds and is interrupted if Sabretooth is Heal Blocked. ***Fury and Regeneration effects receive a permanent +60-100% flat Ability Accuracy. ***If Sabretooth does not hit or get struck by the opponent for more than 5 seconds, he starts losing Regeneration stacks over time. Synergy Bonuses Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths Iceman *Sabretooth is immune to Cold Damage, making him a very good counter to Iceman’s Coldsnap and Frostbite effects. Crossbones, Kingpin, Agent Venom, Black Panther (Civil War) ''' *When the “No Mercy” synergy with Black Panther and Killmonger is active, Sabretooth is able to prevent those opponents from shrugging off his Debuffs. Also, Black Panther (Civil War) won’t be able to reflect Sabretooth’s Stun Debuffs. '''Alliance Missions *Equipped with Regeneration and Fury, Sabretooth is great in Alliance Missions. He will be able to build up his Fury effects and effectively deal with bosses when his Fury effects are at their maximum potential. Weaknesses Guillotine, Doctor Octopus, Void, Civil Warrior ''' *Sabretooth’s Signature Ability allows him to Regenerate a lot of damage that was inflicted to him. Opponents with Heal Block or Heal Reversion effects are Sabretooth’s main weakness. '''Long Buildup Time *Sabretooth has the potential to deal a lot of damage, but requires at least 3 fights in order to build up to his maximum potential. Recommended Masteries Glass Cannon, Greater Strength, Enhanced Fury *All Masteries that enhances Attack Rating will be extremely useful when using Sabretooth. Sabretooth is able to activate multiple Fury effects, which will also increase his Bleed damage. Deep Wounds *Sabretooth’s Special Attacks have a chance to inflict Bleed. When Sabretooth is all charged up with multiple Fury effects, his Bleed damage will also be higher. Having Deep Wounds will make that Bleed damage even more effective. Extended Fury *The Fury bonus on Sabretooth’s Special 3 Attack has a very short duration, making it extremely hard to convert it to a permanent passive effect. With this Mastery, players should be able to have more time to convert it, possibly bringing multiple Special 3 Furies into the next fight. Trivia Forthcoming. References Navigation Category:Mutant